


Come Fly With Me

by LarrysEternalFlame



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Harry is Wendy (Harry Darling), Louis is Peter Pan (Louis Pan), M/M, larry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysEternalFlame/pseuds/LarrysEternalFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Darling, just a small 10 year old boy in London, is visited by a boy named Louis... Louis Pan. Harry's mother is concerned for she knows the dangers of associating with him. Although Harry thinks his mother is unaware of Louis frequent visits, she knows much more than Harry thinks. For years after that night Louis visits every night. However, one night he doesn't show, or many nights after that. Harry comes to the conclusion he will never see Louis again. But then again...that's just a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is another story that I am really proud of! Hope you guys enjoy it. I love Peter Pan so much and this story was inspired by a Larry cartoon fanart i came across with Louis as Peter Pan talking to Harry. Enjoy xx

Harry Darling was drifting off to sleep in his comfy, luxurious bed exhausted from his adventurous day at the park when suddenly the loud noise of the windows being shoved open frightened him and pulled him out of my sleepy state. He panicked for a moment scared that a monster was breaking in to come steal his favourite toys. The curtains swooshed around ferociously indicating to Harry that it was just the wind. He shivered from the chill the wind held and he scoffed.

“I’m not afraid of the silly wind! I’m a big boy! Not even monsters scare me now I’m 10!” He boasted regardless of his panic before. A loud howl of the wind made Harry jump under his covers, peeking his little eyes out. He clutched the blanket tight around him.

“I’m not afraid, I’m not afraid. It’s just the wind.” Harry chanted to himself. A shadow flew past the open window making Harry pull the blankets even tighter around him. “W-who’s there?” Harry stuttered calling out to the empty room. The shadow flew past again. “I k-know you’re t-there!” He called out again.

“Aw well there goes my game!” A cheeky voice replied. Following the voice a figure flew through the window and landed lightly onto the soft carpet of Harry’s floor.

“W-who are you? W-what do you want? Please don’t h-hurt me.” Harry whimpered still under his blankets. The figure stepped closer to Harry, slowly, giggling at Harry. Harry thought it sounded cute. Someone who giggles as cute as that couldn’t possibly mean any harm? Could they?

“I don’t want to hurt you silly! I just want to play.” The person said. Harry slowly and warily lifted his covers off himself until he was full out and sat on his bed in his Toy Story pyjamas looking curiously at the person in his room who he still couldn’t see properly due to the lack of light. He wanted to see the person who so rudely entered his room through the window. He wanted to see if he looked like a killer like in the movie he once watched while no one was around. So with courage he crawled over his bed and turned his lamp on giving the room a yellow glow. He looked over to the figure and was automatically stunned at how beautiful this boy is. Yes a boy, a very beautiful boy. He had caramel coloured hair covered in a little green hat with a red feather in it, wispy fringe poking out at the front, long eye lashes that left a shadow on his slightly pink cheeks. He wore a green vest type top and light green tights with brown boots. Harry giggled at the tights. He had never seen a boy wear tights. A silver necklace with an aeroplane as its charm was slung around his neck. This boy was petite, feminine. Harry had the strong urge to crawl over to the boy and stroke his soft skin. A cheeky smile was set on the boys face, his smile was even more beautiful than Harry could imagine.

“Close your mouth pumpkin you look like a codfish.” The boy spoke. Harry noticed his mouth was slightly agape, immediately he shut it and blushed slightly from the nickname. He boys voice was very feminine too, and soft. Harry would describe it as the voice of an angel. He wanted to know more of this boy; what his name is, how old he is, where he comes from, what’s his favourite food. He needed to know. So he started with the simplest question.

“What’s your name?”

“Louis Pan.” The boy replied. Louis. The name suited him quite.

“I’m H-“ Harry started but was cut off by Louis.

“Harry Darling. I know.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Well I like coming here every night to listen to your mothers stories. She has fantastic stories.”

“Yeah they’re great.” Harry agreed. “Why haven’t you come in before?”

“I don’t know really… I didn’t want to scare you but I just couldn’t help myself tonight. You’re just so…pretty. I had to talk to you.” Louis replied. Harry went tomato-red at that. Louis thought he was pretty? Harry realised that Louis looked a lot older than himself.

“Louis, how old are you? If you don’t mind me asking?” Harry questioned.

“I’m 16.” He replied. Louis came and sat next to Harry on the bed. In that position, the light was directed more onto Louis’ face making it glow beautifully. Harry almost lost his breath at how beautiful Louis looked. He also noticed just how blue and amazing Louis’ eyes were and how pink and soft his lips looked.

“Well I better go…” Louis announced getting back off the bed and heading towards the window.

“Wait Louis…” Harry said. Louis turned around to look at Harry.

“How are you getting home?” Harry asked.

“Fly of course.” Louis replied as if it was the most obvious thing. Harry was confused.

“But flying is impossible.”

“Not with faith, trust and pixie dust.”

This guy is crazy… I must be dreaming…I really hope I’m not dreaming. Harry thought to himself.

“Right… where do you live?”

“Neverland.”

Neverland? Harry had never heard of such a place.

“Where’s that? I’ve never heard of it before. It must be far away.” Harry said confused.

“Oh it is; the second star to the right and straight on till morning. It’s quite far away but it doesn’t take too long when you fly.”

Harry was now extremely confused. He had never heard of such things. Pixie dust, flying being possible, Neverland. Harry was too deep in thought to realise Louis was now standing on the windowsill.

“Tink!” Louis shouted snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked up at Louis on the windowsill joined by a little ball of glowing yellow light on his shoulder. No that cant be what he thinks it is. A fairy? “Time to go Tink.” Louis announced. Harry couldn’t let him go. Not without knowing if he would ever see him again.

“Wait Louis!” Harry shouted. Louis turned around again. “Will I ever see you again?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled and replied “I’m sure you will.” Before flying off into the London air. Harry eagerly jumped off the bed and ran over to the window gazing out into the sky he saw Louis flying off heading for the stars. The second star to the right and straight on till morning… 

 

Just then, Harry’s bedroom door opened and his mother rushed into the room with a worried look on her face.

“Harry what are you doing out of bed? I heard noises. What have I told you about going near the window?” Harry’s mother, Anne, said scooping Harry up in her arms and looking out the window to see what her son was so curious about. That’s when she saw…him… distant in the night sky.

“No…” She whispered. This couldn’t be happening. She knew of him. She knew the dangers of being associated with him. She knew he still hung around at night but she never thought he would actually talk to Harry, at least, not for another few years. She must keep a close eye on her son, for his safety. Being with him wasn’t safe.

 

Harry hoped he would see the blue-eyed boy again and he hoped it would be soon. His mother put him back into bed after shutting the window and locking it tight. She switched off his lamp and with a kiss of the cheek, said goodnight once again and walked out shutting the door behind her leaving Harry to fall off to sleep with thoughts only of the particular boy that decided to pay him a visit.


	2. Different Goodbye

Since Louis’ first visit that night he has come every night since. Every night it was the same. Harry would be put to bed after his little sister Gemma, his mother would tell him a story which Louis would listen to through the window. Harry’s mother would then do all she could to keep Louis out, shut and lock the window and encourage Harry to stay in bed and sleep. Harry thought his mother had no idea of Louis’ visits but she knew more than Harry could imagine.

 

Louis told Harry more and more about Neverland. Things like you don’t grow up, which fascinated Harry. He also told him about all the creatures that live in Neverland like Red Indians in tribes, Pirates and Mermaids. To Harry, Neverland sounded like a wonderfully magical place full of beautiful islands and sunshine and crystal blue waters. Somewhere he would love to go. 

 

A few nights of visits turned into a week, a few weeks turned into months and months turned into two years.

 

*~*

 

For two years now Louis has visited Harry every night. He watched him grow into a cute little twelve year old. Brown curly locks, beautiful emerald green eyes, milky skin and pink pouty lips that looked so kissable to Louis.

 

Harry’s mum Anne closed Harry’s door as she does every night. Waiting the standard minute, Harry then jumped up and opened the window his mum locked every night. Louis came in right away as always and embraced Harry in a tight hug. The two young boys have grown closer over the two years and have developed a special bond. Anne knew of this, she could tell by the glint in Harry’s eyes that something had changed and it frightened her.

 

“Hi Haz.” Louis greeted. He sounded off.

“Hey Lou.” Harry greeted in return ignoring his sense of Louis being a bit off. The two boys went and sat on the bed as usual. Most nights they just talked. They talked about life in Neverland and all the great things Louis came across and also about Harry’s life; school, friends, family.

 

Soon it was time for Louis to go. He never stayed long, an hour and a half max. He always said that Harry needed his sleep. Louis gave Harry a last hug. He pulled away slowly and looked at Harry. He leant down and kissed Harry’s cheek softly, and then again but on the corner of Harry’s lips.

“Louis what are yo-“ Harry started but was cut off by Louis’ soft lips on his. Louis kept his lips gently pressed to Harry’s, not moving, not adding anything, just savouring this moment. Louis pulled away regretfully and took one last look at Harry before climbing on the windowsill and calling out to Tinkerbelle, who yes Harry discovered the very next night after Louis’ first visit is a fairy.

“Goodbye Harry. I’ll miss you.” Louis said before flying off. Harry shook himself out of his shocked state from Louis kissing him and ran over to the window.

“Louis wait! Will I see you again?” Harry asked just like the first night Louis visited him. He wasn’t sure why he asked since Louis has visited him every night for the past two years but he felt like he needed to. Something about Louis’ goodbye was different from the others. Not just because Louis kissed him, which was amazing, but also because something just didn’t seem right. Louis turned to look at Harry but said nothing. He flew away. Straight on to Neverland. A tear ran down Harry’s cheek. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be seeing Louis again but he didn’t know why. Did he get sick of Harry? Did Harry do something wrong? With all these thoughts racing through Harry’s mind he broke down. He dropped to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest and let out a choked sob. The chilly London night air was coming in from the still open window and it made Harry shiver. Which only reminded him of the first night he met Louis as he was hiding under the covers with the same chilly air coming through the window making him shiver. The memory only made him cry more. He climbed up onto the window and sat on the window sofa and looked out into the night sky. The second star to the right and straight on till morning. The way to Neverland. Faith, trust and pixie dust. How to fly. Captain Hook. Louis’ enemy who wants him dead. All these memories and information flooding through Harry’s mind. No. Louis is coming back, he is.

“I gotta have faith. He will come back.” Harry said to himself. He wiped his eyes and got up off the window sofa, shut the window and climbed into his warm bed turning off his lamp and drifting off into a restless sleep.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

 

The next night after Anne had left Harry like every other night, he walked over to the window nervous that he wouldn’t find Louis waiting. He opened the window and waited. After 5 minutes of waiting his stomach dropped. He knew Louis wasn’t coming. No. Something must have happened to make him a little late. Harry grabbed a blanket from his bed and climbed onto the window sofa and sat their staring at one particular very bright star waiting.

 

After an hour of waiting it really dawned on Harry that he would probably never see Louis again. The thought of not seeing the pretty blue-eyed boy ever again made him tear up. And unlike last night he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing freely. Harry didn’t know how long he sat there staring at that star crying, wishing, hoping Louis would show up but soon he ended up crying himself to sleep.

 

Anne came in the next morning to find Harry asleep in what looked like a very uncomfortable position on his window sofa. She walked over to him and inspected him more to find dry tear tracks down his face. He didn’t come last night. She didn’t know why but it wasn’t her concern. If he never comes back again then she can make Harry forget about him all together and he’ll be safe. Anne gently shook Harry awake so he could get ready for school. Harry mumbled something in his half-awake-half-asleep state that his mum couldn’t hear.

“What honey?” She asked.

“H-he’s gone. Forever. Not coming back. Never gonna see ‘im again.” He said again.

“Oh honey it’s ok.”

“No. No I want him. I want him back.” Harry whined

Just hearing Harry want him so much made Anne realise just how far this had gone.


	3. Birthday Surprise

Louis hasn’t come through those windows for 3 years now. Harry was distraught for the first few months, always moping around. He still went to the window every night and opened it, hoping he would see the blue-eyed boy in green come through. But he never did. Every night he would fall asleep on the window sofa and eventually wake up crying and shivering from the cold air coming through the open windows. Soon Harry gave up and accepted the fact that he would never see Louis again. His mother was pleased when she knew he had given up, Harry was safe. Or so she thought.

 

It was Harry’s 15th birthday today and he had almost forgotten about Louis and all his magical stories of Neverland… almost. Harry woke, startled by his mothers presence in his room.

“Happy birthday, honey.” She greeted with a tray full of bacon, eggs, toast and a large glass of orange juice.

“Thanks mum.” Harry said smiling. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and accepted the tray full of food his mum placed on his lap.

“Now eat up, then you can get dressed and open your presents. After that we are going out for the day.” Anne told Harry. The boy nodded and continued to eat his breakfast.

 

After Harry finished his breakfast he got out of bed and took the tray out to the kitchen then went to get dressed. He dressed casual in blue shorts and a brown shirt. He went downstairs into the lounge room eager to open his presents. His mum and little sister were waiting for him on the couches with a few presents sitting on the table. Harry’s eyes lit up and he ran over to the table. He grabbed the first present and ripped it open to find the video game he has been wanting forever.

“Oh my god no way! I’ve wanted this forever! Thanks mum!” He said with joy. He grabbed the next present, medium sized and rectangular, and ripped it open as well. It was a box with an image of a laptop on the front. Harry almost screamed with excitement. He finally had his own laptop. He no longer had to use the slow, family computer that was almost always occupied.

“A LAPTOP? Wow thanks so much mum, I love it!” Harry said giving his mum a huge hug. Harry also received $100 in a card to spend shopping.

“There’s one more dear.” His mum informed Harry. Harry picked up the green envelope from the table and opened it curiously. Inside was a card with a red pirate ship on the front. Odd. He opened the card and read it.

 

Dear hazza

Happy birthday pumpkin. You’re getting older, you’re growing up. Soon you will be older than me… I’m so sorry I left, I couldn’t stay any longer, it wasn’t safe. I never really left though, I was always there watching you grow into the gorgeous young man you are now. I remember the first night I spoke to you, you were so adorable and scared at first huddled under your blanket. Curls poking out. Still have those beautiful curls I see. Your lips still look as soft as ever. I miss the feeling of them on mine. Sometimes I would come in while you’re sleeping just to kiss them for a second. That makes me such a creep I know, but I couldn’t help it. Every time I saw you cry my heart shattered. I’m so sorry.

 

You’ll see me again soon I promise. Happy Birthday

 

\- Louis xx

 

A tear fell from Harry’s eye as he read it. He was frustrated though. Why couldn’t Louis stay? Why wasn’t it safe? Why couldn’t he tell Harry? Why did he just kiss him and leave!? Why does he choose now to make contact with Harry again? Another tear fell. I wiped them away and put the card back in the envelope.

“Harry, are you alright?” His mum questioned.

“Yeah…um…I’m just gonna put all this in my room ok? Then we can go.” Harry said picking up his new presents.

“It’s from him isn’t it?” Anne asked quietly.

“H-how do you know about him?”

“I-I… doesn’t matter. Harry that boy isn’t safe.”

“How so? He makes me happy!”

“Well for the past 2 years all he is done is make you miserable!”

“Don’t talk about him badly mum! You don’t even know him!”

“I know him more than you think I do! I don’t want you seeing him again Harry! He hasn’t been around for 2 years but if he ever comes back I want you to get rid of him! He is no good for you! All he will do is cause you trouble!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT! SINCE DAD LEFT HE HAS BEEN THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE!”

Harry was furious. How dare his mum judge someone that made him so happy… until he left.

“HARRY HE IS THE REASON YOUR DAD LEFT!” Anne screamed but then instantly covered her mouth regretting what she said. Harry’s dad left them when Harry was 10 and Gemma was 5.

“W-what?” Harry said confused.

“N-no you said dad left because he couldn’t handle being in a family and he lost interest in you..” Harry said quietly.

“I lied Harry.” She said.

“M-mum… what do you mean?” Gemma asked. Gemma was now 10 and getting a clearer understanding of the whole situation between her mum and dad, or so she thought.

“Dad left because of that boy. That awful troublemaking th-“ Anne started but was cut off.

“His. Name. Is. Louis. Not him, not that boy, LOUIS!” Harry said angrily.

“Well LOUIS is the reason your dad left! How do you feel about him now Harry? He isn’t so great after all!” Anne said.

“I don’t believe you. I don’t want to talk any more. I cant believe you’d say anything of Louis. I’m going upstairs.” Harry said before turning with presents still in hand and walking away.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to go shopping then.” Anne called out.

“Nope.” Harry replied and slammed his door. He turned around and almost dropped his presents with a fright. This couldn’t be happening… is it really…him?

“Louis?” Harry whispered.

Louis was standing by the window, hand behind his back and feet shuffling nervously. He looked no different… except… he had gotten a few tattoos…and an ear piercing?

“Happy birthday Hazza.” Louis replied smiling. Harry put down his items and ran to Louis and jumped on him, flinging his arms around his neck hugging him tight and knocking the two boys onto the floor in the process.

“Louis I missed you so much.” Harry said into Louis neck. He breathed Louis in, he smelt of honey and pine. It was unique, it was Louis.

“I missed you too. It’s been so hard to not come in. I couldn’t though, it wasn’t safe. I’m so sorry Harry. I really am.” Louis apologised.

“It’s ok Louis. Just please don’t leave me again.” Harry pleaded.

“Never.”

Louis rolled Harry over so he was situated on top. He leaned down and captured Harry’s lips in his kissing him softly. Harry kissed back and sighed contently. He missed this. He had only kissed Louis once but since that night he had been longing to do it again. Their mouths moved together slowly, both of them just enjoying the moment.

They pulled apart after a few minutes with huge smiles on their faces. Louis stared deep into Harry’s green eyes and knew he could never leave the boy again.

“Come fly with me.” Louis whispered.

“What?” Harry questioned.

“Come fly with me. Away. From here… to Neverland. Come live with me.” Louis said.

“W-what? I couldn’t… I cant leave my friends and family.”

“But your family, especially your mum will never accept us and I cant stay away from you. The longer I stay here the more chance I will start growing and ageing again. I don’t want to grow up Harry. I don’t want you to grow old in front of me and die. I can’t let that happen. Please. Please come back with me.” Louis pleaded again.

“Ok.” Harry agreed.

“Ok? Really?” Louis asked with a smile on his face. Harry nodded.

“I’ll go with you. I cant live without you. These past 3 years have been awful without you. Plus Neverland sounds like an amazing place.”

“It is. I was going to take you there on your 13th birthday as a present…but I never got the chance. It’s great though, it really is you don’t have to worry about adults or parents telling you what to do, judging you, telling you who to be. You don’t have to worry about jobs or money or growing old and dying. Its wonderful.”

“I cant wait. When do we leave?”

“Later. Right now I just want to spend time with you.”

“Ok well lets go sit on the bed instead of on the floor shall we?”

Louis nodded and hopped off of Harry. Harry stood up and both the boys went and sat on the bed. Louis lied down and pulled Harry down with him. Harry smiled and cuddled into Louis.


	4. Second Star to the Right

It was night time, around 8:30. Harry had spent all day with Louis up in his room only leaving to get them food, drink or to go to the toilet. His mother hadn’t come in at all during the day obviously knowing Harry was mad and needed time to cool off but in all honestly, Harry forgot about the argument he and his mother had once his eyes landed on the beautiful boy known as Louis. The two boys spent all day cuddling and kissing and making up for lost time. Harry still continued to wonder as to why Louis left for such a long time and he continuously asked Louis but got the same reply every time; It just wasn’t safe. Harry wanted to know what Louis meant by that but he knew he would never get an answer from the boy so he gave up much to Louis’ liking.

 

Harry had packed a suitcase, easy to carry. He was serious about going to Neverland with Louis. They were set to leave very soon but, first Louis had to teach Harry had to fly.

“Are you sure about this Harry?” Louis asked for the tenth time.

“Yes Louis I’m sure. I know what I want and that is to be with you. We cant be together here, my mum wont allow it and you don’t want to grow up. I’ll grow old here and die in front of you. I want to be with you forever.” Harry replied surely.

“Alright well to get to Neverland you’re going to need to know how to fly.” Louis informed Harry.

“And just how do I do that?”

“With faith…trust and…”

“Pixie dust.” Harry finished.

“Exactly. TINKERBELLE!” Louis called. A moment later a bright yellow glow followed by a trail of gold dust flew into the room through the window and landed on Louis’ shoulder. Little chimes sounded from the fairies mouth. Harry had no idea what it was saying but apparently Louis did.

“I know you don’t like being called Tinkerbelle, Niall, but cmon it’s funny! You’re a tinker fairy and when you talk it sounds like little tiny bells ringing! It just suits.”

So the fairies name is Niall… which would make it a boy… Harry thought to himself. “Ok, ok I’ll stop just as long as you help the beautiful Harry here, fly.” Louis compromised. The little fairy flew off of Louis’ shoulders and onto Harry’s.

“Hello there.” Harry greeted. A little bell sounded in return.

“He says hello.” Louis translated. The fairy spoke again. “and he likes your curls, they remind him of chocolate.”

“Well thank you. I like your clothes.” Harry commented. The fairy was dressed in a green shirt that was ripped at the bottom showing off his pail stomach slightly along with green shorts and brown slip on shoes. He was also fashioned with a sleek and simple wand. His delicate wings were tucked behind his back ready to spring open and take flight at any moment.

“He says thank you.” Louis informed Harry. “Ok, Niall, do your stuff!”

Niall flew off of Harry’s shoulder and onto his head. He started creating large balls of fairy dust in his hands and throwing them down onto Harry creating an ominous glow around the young boy. Harry sniffled then sneezed from the fairy dust getting up his nose and he furiously blinked his eyes trying to get it off his eyelashes.

“Ok, Niall, that’s enough.” Louis laughed. Niall obeyed and stoped throwing the balls of fairy dust. He flew back over to Louis and once again landed on his shoulder.

“Ok, Harry, think of the happiest time you can think of and let it fill you up.” Louis instructed. Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and searched his mind for a few seconds for the happiest thing he could think of before it finally came to him. He thought of the time he, his mum, his dad and Gemma went on a family trip to the beach for the day. For once there was no arguing or his parents ignoring each other, they felt like a normal family just having fun. Soon he felt weightless and the ground beneath him disappear. He opened his eyes to see he was hovering in the air with Louis looking up at him.

“Well done Hazza!” Louis cheered. He joined the stunned boy in the air took his hands in his. “It’s not hard to direct yourself. I think you’re ready.” He said proudly.

“I have to say goodbye first.” Harry said.

“Alright, I think it’s best if I wait here though.” Louis suggested. Harry nodded in agreement.

“How do I get down?”

“Think about yourself going down.”

Harry did so and he felt himself slowly dropping to the floor until he could feel the ground under his feet again. He steadied himself before walking out of the room and down the stairs to his mum.

 

He found his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner.

“Mum…” Harry spoke warily.

“Yes Harry.” She replied with a slight edge to her voice. She was still mad.

“I’m leaving.”

“Don’t be stupid Harry.”

“I’m not. I’m being serious. I’m leaving.”

“And where do you think you’re going to go?” Harry’s mum questioned laughing in disbelief.

“I think you know the answer to that…”

“Y-you…Harry…No. I-I…I forbid you.”

Harry’s mum was shocked at first. She didn’t think this day would ever come. She knew he was waiting for Harry… but she tried so hard to keep him safe.

“I’m going mum. You can’t stop me.”

“Harry I will chain you to a chair and throw away the key to stop you even if it’s the last thing I do. Besides you cant even get there. He’s gone! You cant even fly.”

Harry was about to argue back but a voice from behind him interrupted him.

“Think again.” Louis interrupted.

Harry’s mum turned to him and gasped dropping the wooden spoon she was mixing with.

“You…” She said accusingly.

“He’s coming with me, Anne, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Louis said with confidence.

“No. No he’s not. I bet once he finds out the truth about you he’ll never want to see you again.”

“That wasn’t my fault and you know it. That was yours. Stop trying to put your guilty conscience on me. I wont have it.”

“What do you mean?” Harry questioned.

“He’s the reason your father left us!” Anne answered angrily.

“NO, ANNE, HE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU! After what happened with your sister and you left I came to listen to your stories every night! You knew I was there and one night you kissed me! Your husband just caught you! You’re a sick woman!” Louis argued.

“IT WAS YOUR FAULT LOUIS! YOU ALWAYS LEAD ME ON!”

“I DID NOT! WHY WOULD I LEAD YOU ON WHEN I’M GAY?? Logic woman.”

“Guys I’m really confused. Mum I don’t care what you say, I’m going with Louis whether you like it or not.” Harry spoke up.

“No. You’re. Not.” Anne said stepping forward towards Harry with each word.

“C’mon Hazza let’s go.” Louis said noticing Anne’s anger towards both him and Harry.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Anne said with an evil look in her eyes.

“NIALL!” Louis screamed out to the fairy. A ball of glowing yellow came flying in the room and started covering Harry with fairy dust again. “Happy thoughts Harry, happy thoughts.” Louis encouraged. Both boys lifted off the ground and backed out of the room and went for the stairs. Anne leaped to try and grab Harry but missed and fell.

“Lets get out of here!” Harry yelled to Louis. Both boys flew up the stairs into Harry’s room and snatched up Harry’s suitcase. Niall sprinkled a bit of fairy dust on it to make it easier to carry in flight.

 

“HARRY EDWARD DARLING GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Anne screamed whilst running up the stairs.

“C’mon Harry!” Louis shouted.

Niall and Louis flew out the large open window with Harry following close behind. He was almost out when something caught his leg. He turned around to see it was his mum.

“You’re not going with him Harry!” She yelled.

“Louis, help!” Harry called out. Louis flew over to Harry and grabbed his arms and pulled him.

“Let go Louis!” Anne demanded.

“No! You crazy bitch!”

Harry kicked his legs attempting to shake his mother off him while Louis pulled. The chill of the London air pricked at his skin making goose bumps rise.

“Let go, mum!” Harry said still kicking his legs.

Finally Anne let go. Harry flew right away from the window and glared at his mum.

“Tell Gemma I love her.” He said before flying off with Louis and Niall.

 

Anne fell to the floor and screamed. She was seething with rage. How could her own son betray her like that? How could Louis, after everything he has done to her, take her only son away?

 

Harry took Louis hands in his and breathed a sigh of relief.

“I cant believe we’re actually doing this.” Louis said amazed.

“I can.” Harry replied. “I love you, Louis, and I know I’m only young but I really do love you. I was torn when you left. I felt like my heart had been forcefully ripped out of my chest. I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone else. I want to be with you forever.” 

“Oh, Harry, I love you so much.” Louis replied. “C’mon… the second star to the right-“

“-and straight on ‘till morning.” Harry finished.


End file.
